Parenting: A New Voyage
by kazumigirl
Summary: Spock and Uhura are married with a toddler son, Orion. Join their humorous/light-hearted adventures into the world of parenting. From tantrums to potty-training, all the while Spock is wondering if he is a good parent since he grew up so differently
1. Chapter 1

**Parenting: A New Voyage**

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, to start off, I have seen very little of the original Star Trek series, therefore I know little about it. I'm basing all of this from the 2009 film. I hope you  
**

"Mama!" The nearly two-year old Orion grinned, toddling in the direction of the open door.

"Orion!" Nyota grinned back, setting her small parcel down on the table. She scooped the baby into her arms and gave him a kiss. "Mama missed your little baby body." She frowned slighty, rolling her eyes, and removed his thumb from his mouth. "Remember what Mama and Daddy said about thumbs? Where do they not go?"

"Mouf," Orion answered sheepishly. He turned his head, pointing in the opposite direction. "Daddy?"

"Where is Daddy?" Nyota asked, setting him down. "What's Daddy doing?" She followed her son into the small den of their cabin living quarters and almost laughed.

"Daddy seep," Orion said. "Mama, Daddy seep."

Sure enough, Spock was asleep. Sprawled out on the living room floor, face door, snoring slightly. He was surrounded by various toys, books, papers, clothes, and a small tag-a-long blanket was flimsily draped over his back. Orion squatted down and patted him. "Nigh-night, Daddy."

Nyota wasn't upset. She'd just spoke with him five minutes before over the intercom just to ask how things were going. Spock was never opposed to keeping watch over Orion by himself, but it rarely happened. Nyota and her husband often worked the same shifts, usually leaving Orion in the care of the hired nanny to care for him until they returned in the evening.

"Baby?" Nyota sat down and nudged Spock's lanky frame with her foot. "Spock?"

"Mm...?" He raised his head slightly, blinking heavily.

"I'm back," Nyota said quietly. "You want to get up? Go to the bed?"

Spock only continued to blink lazily, staring into space. Without a word, he put his head back down and closed his eyes. Nyota laughed this time and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Spock! Honey, go to bed. Wake up. Come on." She shook him.

Commander Spock to everyone on board was so composed and proper, it almost amused Nyota. It was times like this, shaking him awake from the floor, that reminded her that he was just as flawed as everybody else. And she adored that about him. Only she and Orion really got to see it. She shook him a few more times and he finally sat up and stretched.

"Daddy!" Orion grinned.

Spock smiled sleepily and leaned over to stroke the boy's neatly-trimmed hair. He stood up, taking the child with him. Nyota smiled at the pair. "So how was he?"

"We had a productive day," Spock replied neutrally. "I still fail to comprehend the recreational activity _Let's Pretend_." He frowned skeptically. "As well as the early youth's entertainment icon _Elmo_."

Nyota grinned again, moving around the kitchen to prepare dinner. "Dearest, Elmo has been around since...well, before my time. And what do you not like about 'Let's Pretend'?"

_Let's __Pretend_ was a game Orion had created and been playing since he could toddle. It wasn't so much a game as it was him creating imaginary scenarios and making others act them out. Nyota found it hilarious everytime Spock got involved because imaginary play was something that had not been part of his childhood. Everytime Orion told him to get on the floor and pretend to be a horse and ride him around the room, Spock only became bewildered and sometimes just plain unable to relate.

"The entire afternoon I was encouraged to hold non-exisistant conversations with Elmo over the communication device," Spock said. "And Orion insists that he can only consume his lunch in his under-dressings."

"Big boy pants," Nyota corrected him. "Remember, Daddy, we call them Big boy pants."

"Big boy pants!" Orion grinned, shoving his trousers down to show off his cotton underwear. "Mama, I went potty today! Do I get star?"

Nyota looked at Spock. "Did he really use the potty?"

Spock shook his head. He turned to Orion. "It is not acceptable to lie, Son." He glanced at Nyota. "Tell...tell _Mama_ the truth."

Nyota sighed. "I don't know, Spock. He may just be too young. He's not even two yet."

"But the parenting guide-" Spock began.

"The parenting guide told us it would be easy to take him off the bottle," Nyota interrupted him. "The parenting guide told us he'd stop eating his own toenails. The parenting guide told us as long as he ate those awful klorbark vitamins he wouldn't get Enderian fever." She sat down in one of the three steel and glass table kitchen chairs. "The parenting guide is a load of crap."

Spock sighed. For a while he was silent, and then he said, "Perhaps he just isn't ready, like you said."

"I'm going to start dinner," his wife finally said. "Could you go get him a diaper please?"

Spock nodded solemnly. He knew Orion would not react well to retracting back to diapers. They had sat him down and given him a long speech about wearing cotton underwear and using the toilet. Nyota had created him a chart and played him songs. Spock had gotten up at strange hours of the night to check and make sure he hadn't soiled his sheets. They'd both studied toilet-training guides cover to cover. It seemed like a lot of effort to go to waste. 

* * *

"Orion!" He called. "Come here please."

The toddler made his way to his bedroom where Spock stood with a diaper. He frowned. "No diaper."

Spock noted the wet spot on the front of his pants. He motioned for him to come closer. Orion shook his head. "No! Big boy pans!"

"You've soiled yourself," Spock explained. "Come here."

"NO!" Orion stomped his feet and threw his safety cup. "No, Daddy!" He slapped the air.

Wordlessly, Spock grabbed him and yanked his pants down and off. He then took off the underwear and replaced it with a diaper, all while handling his struggling son who was screaming and wailing at the top of his lungs. When he finished, he disposed of the soiled clothes in the laundry bin and watched as Orion threw himself onto the padded floor and kicked and screamed. He wondered if he'd ever done that. He wondered how his parents had reacted. His mother, he knew, would have understood. She would have waited patiently for him to stop and coaxed him into redirection. His father...

"We're going to try Big boy pants again later," Nyota said, entering the room. "You are a big boy. You're just not ready to wear the pants yet." She turned to Spock. "Just let him throw his tantrum."

Spock stared at him. "No."

"No?" Nyota stopped at the doorway. She turned around. "What do you mean 'No'?"

Spock picked Orion up. He then traveled to the little chest of drawers and retrieved some new underwear and trousers. "If you need us, we'll be in the lavatory," he told Nyota. "Please inform us when dinner is ready."

* * *

Orion sat on the toilet seat humming. Occassionally he'd reach over and wave his hand under the motion-sensor toilet paper dispenser. Spock sat on the opposite side, awkwardly positioned against the wall, his knees drawn-up. He could smell something delicious wafting down the hallway, and longed to be hovering over his wife the way he normally did, watching her prepare food, and occassionally helping her when she let him.

"Potty?" Orion spoke up, kicking his legs. "Daddy, I have to potty."

Spock raised the back of his head from the wall. "You're ready?"

Orion nodded. Spock manuevered himself to his knees and immediately noticed an issue with the situation. The only problem was, he was not sure how to addres it.

"Orion," he said, trying to pick his words carefully-precisely, the way he'd been taught. "Take your hand-" he took the little hand in his. "Put it..._here_... hold _this_ down...in order to...prevent _misdirection_." He felt himself starting to blush. He was so glad Nyota wasn't in the room with them.

Orion did as he was told, and then let go. Spock sighed, fighting the urge to actually roll his eyes, and took the child under the arms. He used his thigh to scoot the little foot-stool closer and stood him on it. "Now we can proceed," he said. "We are of the male species, Son. The majority of our kind...we relieve ourselves standing."

"Mama says sit on the potty," Orion told him.

"That would be illogical in your case," Spock said. "And mine. And several other members, the majority of the crew members onboard." He awkwardly and patiently tried to explain the mechanisms of using the toilet, and after several minutes, Orion did it.

"I did it!" Orion said. "Look! I used the potty!"

"Boys, dinner's ready-" Nyota stopped in the doorway. "Did he just-"

Spock couldn't hide the big grin breaking out on his face. "He did."

"Oh, Orion!" Nyota leaned down and wrapped her arms around him. "Mama's so proud of you! Flush the potty, okay?"

Orion leaned forward and flushed it. "I used the potty!" He pointed at Spock. "Daddy, I used the potty."

"Dinner's ready," Nyota told them. "Have Daddy help you wash your hands, and then come eat, okay?"

"Daddy, help me?" Orion asked.

Spock nodded. "Adjust your trousers. Thank you." He picked him up and moved him to the sink.

* * *

"Tell me what you're thinking," Nyota murmered, kissing the spot just below his pointy ears.

"Do you predict Orion will grow to be like me?" Spock asked. "Conflicted and reclusive?"

Nyota smiled softly. She flopped back onto her pillows and stroked his arm. "I think he will be like you. Hopeful, courageous, caring..." she reached up to touch her index finger to his lips. "How many Vulcans do you know would sit with their children and teach them how to hold their penis so they wouldn't spray the walls?"

Spock stared at her. "We were educated in groups for personal situations." He stared into space. "I fear being half human that I might have strayed from that group at such an early age." He wondered if he'd even been able to grasp such concepts. Had he been a human toddler or vulcan?

"Human, Vulcan, Human, Vulcan..." Nyota sat up and advanced on him, forcing him down. "You're not human. You're not vulcan. You're Spock. You're First Officer. You're _Daddy_." She mimicked Orion's childlike tone. "_Daddy, Daddy_."

Spock almost grinned. Nyota leaned down and kissed him. "And I know things about you that no human or vulcan knows," she whispered. She then grinned through their lip-locking. "Do it. Come on."

"I have to decline," Spock said, kissing her back. "It takes much motivation and-"

"Do it and I'll do that thing you like," she interuppted him.

Spock raised his eyes to consider this. He then looked at her and began to growl softly, rolling his tongue behind his bare teeth. Nyota busted out into a fit of giggles as he sat up, swapping their places, growling softly and biting her. Just as things had really started to get going, their door slid open and Orion stepped in. The husband and wife broke apart, and Nyota cleared her throat. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I throwed up," Orion said. "In my bed."

Nyota climbed out of bed, quickly slipping into a Tshirt and panties under the covers, and moved to feel his forehead. "You do feel a little warm."

Spock slid into his own sleep bottoms and joined them. Orion did seem to have a mild fever. He turned to Nyota. "I'll clean up the mess."

"Thanks." She picked the baby up. "Let's get you some medicine and something to drink. Let's wash your mouth and change your jammies."

* * *

To Be Continued...

For those who are interested, please check out the LJ link to see a pic of Orion (it's an actual photo, not a drawing. Remove the spaces): http:/ kikamontanez . livejournal . com / 37227 . html


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Orion loved Earth. Everytime the Enterprise docked there, or Uhura and Spock took vacation time there, the toddler couldn't get enough. He bounced around as he waited for his parents to complete all of the necessary information on the ship, his father clutching his hand tightly while speaking to Jim.

"Slow down, Champ!" Jim said, watching him. "You'll have an annurism."

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, look!" Orion pointed towards the beach in the distance. "Daddy!"

"That's the ocean," Spock reminded him. He finished the check-out information and picked him up. "We must wait on your mother."

Orion stared out to sea, his little eyes big and glittering and intense. Absent-mindedly, he brushed his little fingers over Spock's face as he did so. Nyota soon joined them, checking something on her multi-purpose communication device. "We have a good hotel this time, Babe," she said. "It actually has a pool with water in it."

"I fail to comprehend the need for a recreation swimming structure when we're so close to the sea," Spock said, gesturing towards the beach.

"This pool is designed to look like a tropical oasis," Nyota said. "And I had to book it four months in advance. Do you really want to argue with me?" She was smiling, joking, but she jabbed her index finger into his chest playfully.

"No, ma'am," Spock said dryly, joking back.

* * *

"Okay, here are your card keys," the hotel clerk said, producing the items. "Enjoy your stay. Breakfast is at six am. Complimentary waffles, bagels, yogurts, fruits, and we have our new Sepherian bacon too."

"Thanks." Nyota smiled, not mentioning they were vegetarians. They traveled to their designated room, and when Nyota opened the door, Orion charged in, flopping onto the bed.

"This is so much nicer than the last one we stayed in," Nyota said, setting her bag down beside the child. "The serial killer motel."

"Ocean!" Orion ran to the window and stood on his tip-toes. "Daddy, ocean!"

"Let's take a nap," Nyota suggested, collapsing onto the bed and kicking off her shoes. "Come on, Orie. Naptime." She winked at Spock. He rolled his eyes, but laid down beside her.

"Nigh-night, Daddy." Nyota patted him and Spock closed his eyes. She then closed hers and pretended to snore.

Orion turned in their direction and frowned. "No." He then turned back to the window. After a moment or so, he climbed onto the bed, sitting squarely on Spock's chest, and shook them both-one with each hand. "No. No nigh-night. Mama, no. Daddy, no."

"He's about to get pissed," Nyota muttered.

"No!" Orion became frantic. "No! No!" He began to whine. "Daddy, no!"

"This is cruel." Spock sat up, pulling the crying toddler closer. He kissed him and brushed some of his tears and snot away with the back of his hand.

"We're sorry, Baby." Nyota sat up too. "Not nigh-night time." She stared at the window. "Want to go to the beach?"

"Yes!" Orion grinned.

One of the few things Spock did not enjoy about human culture was their lack of modesty. Women swam in under garments simply made of a different material. They didn't seem embarrassed by it all. Nyota was no exception. Spock felt just a twinge of anxiety when she stepped out of the bathroom clad only in the dark purple bikini. He relaxed a bit when she tugged some shorts on over the bottom piece, but they were still a little short for his liking.

"Sunscreen." Nyota tossed Spock the tube. She looked at Orion. "I don't think he'll need any. Last time he only got darker, he didn't burn."

It was true. The last visit to earth had involved a water theme park, and Orion had returned to the enterprise almost as dark as his mother. Spock took the tube and began to apply sunscreen to his own, burnable skin. Nyota watched him, and he finally paused. "Is something wrong?"

"Let me help you," she said. She began to lather him up quickly. "You're too slow, Baby."

"Too slow," Orion agreed, picking at the nylon cords on the front of his swim trunks.

Spock waited patiently for Nyota to finish. He poked part of her stomach and said, "It would be wise to adjust your briefs."

"What?" Nyota looked down to see what he was talking about. The tattoo. Before they were married, still dating, she'd gotten a tattoo of his name in Vulcan, just to the side of and below her navel. He'd gotten hers done the same way in English, just on his back.

"You're such a male," she groaned, using one hand to tug her shorts up. "Why don't I just go naked? See how you like that?"

"Please don't," Spock said, almost cheerfully. Again, he was joking back.

* * *

There were a lot of families at the beach. Several toddlers, but Orion suddenly became shy around all of the unfamilar faces and wanted his parents to carry him. Spock noticed a few stares come their way, but tried not to think anything of it. Nyota stopped at a certain point and she and Spock unloaded the towels, drink cooler, and umbrella.

"Let them stare," she muttered. "Remember, not all of Earth-not even America, has its head out of its ass just yet." She sighed. "Plus we're in Florida. A lot of backwood hillbillies still live here."

"Hello." Another couple approached them, holding a little girl-most likely a year or two older than Orion. "Can we set our things right next to yours? The beach is kind of crowded."

"Sure." Nyota smiled. She looked at the little girl. "Hello there."

The couple were both human, both white, but seemed nice enough. They began to unload their things. The mother turned towards Orion, who was at the water's edge, holding Spock's hand. Occassionally he would creep forward, giggle, and step back.

"That one yours?" The mother asked, pointing.

"Those are my favorite men," Nyota responded, grinning. "We work for Starfleet so it's always a big deal when we get to dock and go out."

"Oh." The mother nodded. "That sounds exciting. What's your son's name? How old is he?"

"He'll be two in another month," Nyota said. "His name is Orion. Orion James S'chn T'gai-Uhura." She leaned back on her palms. "Yours?"

"Gina. She'll be four in three months." The other mother leaned back on her palms. "They're a handful, aren't they?"

"Nothing can truly prepare you for it," Nyota agreed. "But I wouldn't trade it for anything else."

"Oh, of course not." The other mother placed her hand to her stomach. "That's why I'm having another. I'm hoping for another girl so Gina will have a sister."

Nyota looked at her stomach, which was starting to poke out, now that she thought about it. "Congradulations."

"Are you planning on just the one?" The mother asked, looking at Orion, who was now up to his waist in the water, stomping and splashing.

"I would like more," Nyota confessed, suddenly giving it some thought. "We didn't really plan on the one we have, he just happened, but I think a girl would be nice." She laughed a little.

"What race is your husband?" The mother asked. She stared at Spock. "He's handsome."

"He's a mess," Nyota scoffed jokingly. "He's Vulcan."

"Oh, I heard about something on the news about Vulcans a while back," the mother said. "There aren't many of them left."

"No." Nyota sighed, staring sadly at Spock. "I guess that makes me extra lucky."

"Your son looks just like him," the mother pointed out. "They have the same ears and eyes and nose."

"Your daughter looks just like you," Nyota said. "You both have gorgeous blonde hair."

"Mama!" Orion toddled up to her. "Mama, I'm wet!"

"You're wet?" Nyota sat up. "You're wet from the water, or you're wet from-"

"The water," Spock clarified quickly. He opened the cooler and retrieved a bottle of water. He unscrewed the lid and helped Orion hold it so he could get a drink. When the toddler finished, Spock took a drink.

"Hi." Gina walked up with her own father, and waved at Orion. "Hi."

Orion frowned at her and held onto his father. Nyota rolled her eyes and swatted him playfully. "Hey, be nice. Say hello. She said hello to you."

"No." Orion stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"That is unecessary," Spock muttered, removing his thumb. He began to dust sand off the little boy.

"Hey!" The mother sat up straight. "Are you two staying at the Glass shell?"

"We are," Nyota said.

"They have a childcare service, free of charge," the mother explained quickly. "Why don't the four of us go out tonight? I can't drink, but I'd still love to mingle with other adults."

Nyota looked at Spock. "What do you think? Would you like to?"

"Whatever you prefer is acceptable to me," Spock said. It was code for 'Yes. Yes. Oh God. Yes'.

* * *

"And this is his cup," Zoe continued to rattle on to the nanny that would come and stay in their room until they returned. "If he wants something to drink, just fill it to this mark with water and don't let him lay down with it. And this is his taggie blanket. He won't sleep with out it. And I left my communication number, Spock's communication number, and Jim Kirk's communication number-he's Orion's godfather."

"Yes, ma'am," the young woman-most likely an intern to childcare, nodded vigerously. She smiled, showing off her braces. "I think I have everything."

"Oh, and he's wearing a diaper, but he may insist on using the toilet. If he does, let him. For the love of space, let him." Nyota leaned down and kissed the snoring toddler. Spock did the same.

"We shouldn't be out too late," Nyota said, Spock prodding her out the door. "Take care, Kristen."

When they were out the door, Nyota sighed. "I hope that was all she needed to know." She smiled at Spock. "I'm so glad you let me gel your hair. And look at your sexy shirt." She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "My big, handsome man."

"I look ridiculous," Spock said.

"You look fabulous," Nyota corrected him. "I just hope I don't have to kick some other woman's ass over you." She straightened out his collar.

"Hey!" Tina, the mother from the beach, waved them over to a table in the crowded bar. Her husband, Nicholas, was up getting drinks. "So how do you like the babysitting service?"

Nyota looked at Spock. "Go ahead. I know you're dying to tell her."

"I beg your pardon?" Spock didn't smile, but his eyes were. "You wish for me to recount our last forty-five minutes of you giving extra specific instructions, even the obvious ones?"

Nyota laughed and elbowed him playfully. "I love my baby! I have to be specific. And it wasn't forty-five minutes."

"You're right," he said. "Forgive me." He turned to Tina. "Fifty-two."

"Shut up!" Nyota shoved his head with the heel of her hand.

Nicholas returned shortly with his and Tina's drink-virgin for her. He shook hands with Spock and then Nyota. "Tina tells me you two work for Starfleet."

"That's right," Nyota said. "It's nice to be back on Earth for a while." She turned to Spock. "What do you want to drink?"

Spock's brows furrowed slightly. "What would you like?"

Nyota shrugged. "Are you going up there?"

"Yes."

"Just bring me back whatever you're getting plus a gibs-fruit daquiri." Nyota said.

When Spock disappeared, she turned back to the couple. "So you two are on vacation, I take it?"

"Sort of," Tina said. "We live around here, but both took off work to enjoy the beach and Disney World."

"Oh, if we had the time, we would definitely do Disney World," Nyota said, almost pouting. "I just know Orion would love it."

"It's so much fun," Nicholas said. "With or without kids there."

"More fun with kids," Tina countered. "He just says that because that's where he proposed to me."

Nyota smiled. "Aww...how sweet."

"So what's the story of you and Spock?" Tina asked. "Met at work? Met on vacation?"

Nyota blushed. "He was my professor back at the academy..." she covered her face. "Oh, God, I hate telling this story."

Tina laughed. "Ooh...I like this already."

"No, it's not like that." Nyota laughed too. "I'd already graduated when we started dating. He was just...shy...not much of a talker...very professional...I didn't know when to shut up, kind of a party girl. Opposites attract?" She laughed again.

"They only had strawberry daquiris," Spock said when he returned. "So, here is your strawberry daquiri, and Budweiser classic."

"You actually got a Budweiser?" Nyota raised an eyebrow at him.

"And Jack and Coke," Nicholas pointed out, raising up his own glass to clink it against Spock's. "Good choice, Bro."

"So Spock, how did you propose to Nyota?" Tina asked. "She was just telling up about your wild academy days?"

"Was she?" Spock turned to his wife.

"I told them the truth. I told them we waited until I graduated," Nyota groaned.

"Wait, so you had feelings for each other before?" Tina asked.

Nyota started to speak, but Spock covered her mouth casually. Nyota pushed it away. "He told me, and I brushed him off until we graduated."

"Aww!" Tina giggled. "That's adorable. So what happened next?"

"We dated for a while, a couple of years, and then he proposed to me," Nyota shrugged.

"I know, but how." Tina sipped on her virgin drink. "That's what I'm trying to get at. The how."

"It's not romantic," Nyota said, twirling her straw around in her drink. "Trust me."

"I imagine you were both watching the stars and he got down on one knee and asked you to be his one and only," Tina said. She smiled at Nicholas. "That's what Nicky did."

"He asked me after sex one night," Nyota said, trying hard to keep a straight face. She pretended to pant. "Nyota...marry me..." She threw her arms back. "Voila. There you go."

"A little discretion," Spock muttered, sipping at his drink.

"What? That's how it happened," Nyota said.

"I obtained a ring for you the following week," Spock argued weakly.

"And it was a gorgeous ring." Nyota stroked his gelled her, secretly admiring her handiwork. "Hey, Baby? Do you think we can alter our schedule just a little to go to Disney World?" She smiled toothily.

"Disney World?" He repeated.

"Orion would love it."

"He would," Tina agreed. "Gina can't get enough of it."

"Please?" Nyota asked again. "You'll have fun too."

* * *

"I have something to tell you," Nyota whispered, when they were both settled in bed, Orion between them.

"What are you thinking?" Spock asked quietly, turning to face her.

"I want to have another baby," Nyota confessed.

Spock didn't say anything. Nyota sighed and continued, "We were both only children, and we missed out on so much not having siblings. Orion's lonely. I want him to have a playmate."

"Having another child would be perfectly logical," Spock said finally. "Acceptable." He brushed his nose against hers to find her lips. "Preferable."

"Really?" Nyota smiled through their kiss. "You'd really want another?"

"Yes," he said. "A daughter."

"I want a daughter too." Nyota stroked his hair. "You don't know how happy this makes me."

* * *

Disney World was jammed packed with tourists, both from Earth and visiting planets. Park attendents, both organic and mechanical, were hard at work, keeping the lines in order, offering to take photographs, and helping with location confusion.

"Hasn't changed one bit since I was a kid," Nyota joked. "Which is funny because my father said the same thing, and so did my grandmother." She pointed to somebody in a Donald Duck costume. "Look, Orion, who's that?"

"Quack Quack!" Orion flapped his arms. He turned to Spock. "Duck!"

"Donald Duck," Nyota informed him. She looked around. "Where should we go first-" she was cut off when somebody screamed.

She and Spock turned to see a little girl, Orion's age, stomping and waving her hands around. A park actress dressed as Cinderella was kneeling beside her. The little girl grinned from ear to ear and hugged her, still squealing. Nyota smiled, and wondered if her future daughter would act like that at Disney World.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Nyota frowned, staring at the object in her hand. One of the other female cadets exited the stall-Jaena was her name, and Nyota often saw her in passing. More frequently than usual.

"Still nothing?" Jaena asked, applying some fresh makeup to her foreign, slanted eyes.

"Nothing." Nyota sighed. "I'll never get pregnant. I mean, what could be wrong with me? We didn't even try to have our son, and then suddenly we do want a child and can't have one?" She tossed the pregnancy test into the waste bin and proceeded to wash her hands. "We've been trying for a month now."

"Maybe you should get a fertility test," Jaena shrugged. "Maybe there's an issue that can be fixed."

Nyota leaned her lower back against the sink. "Spock wouldn't be to happy to get tested. You know how men are. If I told him he might be sterile, he'd probably go sit in the bath tub with a toaster."

Jaena laughed. "You must see a really different side of Commander Spock."

"I hate men." Nyota frowned. "Why can't I be like your species? You don't even need them to have children."

"It's not that terrific," Jaena said. "Our birth control method is Hell." She snapped her compact shut. "If he really wants a child too, I'm sure he'd be up for testing."

* * *

"Spock, I have a question?" Jim asked, as they headed for the mess hall for lunch. "Apparently your wife can't keep her mouth shut and has been going on and on about having another baby, but I was thinking. Why do people call it 'trying to get pregnant'? Why don't they just say 'We're having a lot more sex than usual'."

Spock frowned at him and decided not to answer. Jim took him silence the wrong way and leaned forward, lowering his voice. "You are having _more _sex, right? I mean, you guys aren't at it all the time..."

"Captain, I do not believe this is an appropiate conversation to have with you now, or ever, for that matter," Spock said.

"You guys hardly have sex," Jim guessed.

"We engage in such activities every night," Spock almost snapped. He caught himself and tried not to groan.

Jim grinned. "So what are you wanting? Girl? Another boy? If it's a boy can you name Crunch?" He grinned. "Then, if he becomes a captain someday..." he rolled his eyes when the joke was not making its way to Spock's brain. "Nevermind."

"We would like to have a daughter," Spock said. "We already have a son."

"You could name her Deborah Duncan Doughnuts," Kirk suggested. "Or Prunella. Or Boonifa."

"We've already discussed names," Spock told him. "We have it narrowed down to Amanda or Grace."

"Well, from what Uhura's been bitching about to everyone around here, you may not be having anything."

* * *

"Mama!" Orion screamed and stomped his feet as his toy broke in two. "Mama!"

Nyota stepped out of the bathroom and sighed, massaging her forehead with her fingertips. "Orie, Mama's tired. What is it?"

Orion tossed the two pieces at her feet and threw himself on the floor, kicking and screaming. At that moment, Spock entered the dwelling and stared at him, and then the broken toy. Nyota ignored the child completely and said, "I haven't started dinner yet. How about we just do a scavenger night? Eat whatever we can find?"

"Sounds reasonable," Spock agreed, picking up frustration in her voice. "Are you feeling well?"

"I started my period," Nyota sighed, moving into the kitchen. "Baby...it's just not going to happen." She sat down at the table and placed her head on it.

Spock made his way over to her and pulled his own chair and closer before sitting beside her. He rubbed her back. "These things take time-"

Nyota looked up. She had been crying. She wiped her eyes and said, "What if it never happens?"

"Mama?" Orion walked over, a worried expression on his face. He patted her leg. "Mama, crying?" He rubbed her leg. "No crying, Mama."

Nyota smiled and picked him up, sitting him in her lap. She kissed the top of his head. "I guess it's not a total loss if it doesn't happen, right?" She sighed. "I just want this family to be complete. I want another child so Orion isn't so lonely, and a baby that I can just swaddle..."

* * *

"Spock!" Nyota shook him awake. She was sitting on her knees, still in her night shirt and panties. "Spock, wake up! It lit up! It lit up!"

"Hm?" Spock rolled over. "Excuse me?"

"The pregnancy test! Look! The light lit up! I'm pregnant!" She bounced on her knees. "We're pregnant!"

Spock smiled a little and raised up to kiss her. "This is exciting news."

"You could sound a little more excited," Nyota joked. "Oh my God! We're actually going to have another baby!"

* * *

Two months into the pregnancy, Nyota had a miscarriage. She'd been complaining on the bridge of abodominal pains and Kirk immediately sent her to the medical ward. When she didn't return after a few hours, Spock excused himself and made his way there. McCoy asked to speak with him before he saw her.

"She lost the baby," he said, sounding geninunely sympathetic. "I'm so sorry."

Nyota was beside herself in tears. Spock moved to her side and pulled her against him, rubbing her shoulder and side. He didn't know what to say, or if there was anything he could say, so he just held her. Nyota cried and cried, and they stayed like that until Kirk told them to retire for the rest of the day.

Spock asked Miss Kleknev, the nanny who watched Orion during the day, if she would mind watching him for a few extra hours. Word around the ship had spread quickly, and the nanny agreed solemnly and made them a pot of hot tea before she set off with Orion. Spock and Nyota sat on the sofa, the only sound being Nyota's soft weeping.

"Two months," she finally said, sniffling, touching her stomach. "We had a baby for two months."

"We could try again," Spock murmered, pulling her closer.

Nyota shook her head. "No, I'm done. I can't go through this again." She buried her face into his chest. "When McCoy told me, I don't think I've ever felt so empty inside."

"If it helps," Spock continued to rub her back. "I know what loss feels like."

"I know," Nyota whispered, tilting her head to kiss him. "I don't think I could get through this without you here."

Spock studied her for a long time, and then shifted to dig his communication device from his back pocket. He flipped it open and went to the photograph and media section. He clicked a few buttons and held it out so the hologram projected from it had enough room to be the correct size and unsmooshed.

A small holographic video of a skinny baby appeared, lying on his back, flailing his arms and legs and cooing to himself. Nyota smiled and poked her finger through the holographic image. "There's our baby. Little Orion James."

Spock changed videos, and then next one showed a one year old, sitting up, his face covered in something. In one hand, he had a cookie. In the other, a mashed banana-like fruit. He grinned, showing a few scattered teeth. The next video showed him wobbling on unsteady legs, and the next was Nyota's favorite.

"You kept that when I sent it to you?" She asked quietly. "You didn't delete it?"

Spock shook his head, staring at it. "I knew it was your favorite."

The video showed Orion giggling and stomping his feet. Behind him, Spock was on his hands and knees, and without warning, he tore after the toddler who toddled at top speed. Spock was growling and pretending to bite him. In the background, holding the camera, Nyota was laughing. They both watched, and Spock finally said, "Please do not let this particular video leave our dwelling."

"I would never," Nyota giggled. "Only your family gets to see this side of Spock." She sighed and leaned on him once more. "How about we take a bath? A nice, long bath? I'll light candles."

Spock nodded. "I wouldn't oppose to that." He looked towards the kitchen. "Would you like some of your favorite wine with your candles?"

"I would." Nyota grinned. "And then after, we can lay in bed, and talk about anything and everything, and then if talking turns into something else..."

* * *

"Baby, don't be nervous," Nyota said, rubbing his back and leaning her head on his shoulder. "You're a good man. A great father. A wonderful husband."

It was the first time Spock would be around other Vulcans since they had started to recolonize on their new planet. His father had repeatedly tried to get in touch with him, but Spock just hadn't been ready to reconnect with that part of his life. He finally agreed to visit New Vulcan, and was bringing Nyota and Orion.

Spock shifted the sleeping toddler in his arms, and felt drool seep down his neck. He sighed slightly. "I'm grateful you're here with me."

Earth was one thing. There were a few humans afraid of change, clustered together on various parts of the planet. They didn't believe in interracial marriage let alone breeding, but Vulcan was worse. It was rare to actually believe in diversity. To trust other species. Especially humans. So Spock wasn't surprised when they arrived at the so-called 'welcome' center that they did not feel welcomed at all. Mothers let their children blatently stare. People whispered.

"Hi!" Orion waved to everybody, waking up to the sound of voices over an intercom. He stopped waving, and looked around. He touched his own ears, and then his fathers. He was looking at everyone else. The ones who looked so much like him.

Spock and Nyota waited in line to exchange and receive their special cards to be on the planet legally as visitors, and as they waited, Orion whined to be put down and Spock complied. Orion stayed by his side, but stared at the Vulcans curiously. Off in the corner, a mother held a small child-Orion's size, and the child sat still in her lap, quietly playing with an educational comfort object.

"What's that?" Orion tugged on Spock's pant leg. "Daddy, wassat?"

Spock glanced over quickly. "Toy."

"Where're my toys?" Orion's little brows furrowed.

"They're packed away. We'll unpack them when we get to your grandfather's house," Nyota said. "Stay with Mama and Daddy."

"That poor child," one elderly Vulcan woman whispered to another. "They raised him to be incredibly human."

"I can see that," the other muttered in return. "Highly ilogical."

Spock heard them, and felt his face heating. Orion continued to speak loudly and ask questions, and then started to whine. He wanted his toys. He wanted his water. He wanted to be held. He wanted to be put down. He wanted something to eat. He was tired. He wasn't tired. It didn't seem to end.

"He's tired," Nyota said, seeing the frustration on Spock's face. "It was a long way here."

"I know," Spock muttered.

By the time they got their passes and were out of the welcome center, Vulcans were shamelessly staring at them. Orion kept waving and saying hello, but nobody greeted him back. Nyota held Spock's hand. "I love you," she half mouthed, half whispered.

"I love you," he muttered back.

It was strange returning home. He half expected his mother to greet him, the way she normally did. He'd always promised her that she would meet Nyota, but he continueously had to put off the meeting, and now it was too late. He knew that she would have loved her. He also knew that she would have loved Orion. She'd told him stories about her own grandparents when he was younger, and they'd spoiled her. Deep down though he knew it was not right, he wanted Orion to be emotionally spoiled as well.

"Spock." His father was there to greet him instead. He was smiling kindly, his eyes crinkling at the ends. He looked older than ever before. His gaze moved from his son, to the daughter in law he'd never officially met, to the grandson he'd never met.

"Father." Spock said. He took Nyota's forearm gently and moved her in front of him. "My wife, Nyota." He then took Orion from her arms. "Our son, Orion."

"Say hello," Nyota coaxed softly.

"No." Orion made a face and buried his head against her shoulder. "No, Mama."

"I apologize," Nyota said, sounding exasperated. "He's tired, and a little shy."

"He is exactly like his father was at that age," Spock's father remarked. "Very talkative, very opinionated, very active..."

"_This_ Spock?" Nyota pointed. "This one right here? He was talkative and opinionated?" She smiled up at her husband, teasingly.

"Set him down," Spock's father coaxed.

Nyota started to do so and Orion whined even louder. She pried him away from her and set him on the ground. Orion stomped his feet and began to cry, and went to Spock instead, raising his arms. Spock squatted down and stroked his hair. "You're not hurt," he reminded him. "You're safe."

"I want to show you something," his father said. "Please, come in. Have some tea."

Once they were inside and seated, Spock's father disappeared briefly and returned with something wrapped in fancy cloth. It was a holographic orb, the kind used to capture and project images and video. Spock immediately recognized it as his mother's.

"Your mother captured every moment of your youth in this device," he spoke. "I've kept it all these years." His eyes appeared to become older and sadder. "It's the one item she took with her during our escape." He fiddled with for a bit, and then it lit up, projected a grainy, glitchy holographic image.

The first image showed Amanda, and Spock's heart swelled. She was holding a baby in her lap, the camera angle awkward, making it obvious that she was holding the baby with one arm and using the other to film. The baby looked surprisingly a lot like Orion.

"Mama loves you," she chuckled, kissing the baby's cheek. The little baby smiled slightly, drool coming from his mouth. "Mama loves you." She kissed his other cheek. The baby chuckled softly.

"Mama!" Orion pointed. "Daddy, Mama!"

"That's Daddy's mama," Nyota told him.

The image changed, this time to a crawling baby Spock, singing and cooing to himself. Occassionally he'd stop and rock back and forth, and shake his head. His mother's laughter could be heard in the background. Nyota covered her mouth, smiling. She remembered that Orion had done the same thing as an infant. Spock's father watched intently, his eyes more relaxed.

"Why have I never seen any of this?" Spock asked, still staring at the changing footage.

"I always assumed your mother would show it to you," his father said, almost sighing.

"Mama!" The next video showed a wailing baby Spock, sitting on the floor, kicking his little feet. "Mama!"

"What's wrong, my darling?" Amanda's voice asked.

"Mama!" The crying baby tipped over, continuing his tantrum.

"The sleepy cry," Nyota murmered, easily recognizing it. "You were a sleepy boy."

"That's me?" Orion pointed. "Mama? That's me?"

"No, that's Daddy when he was little like you," Nyota told him. "He just looks just like you."

The video changed again. This time, Spock was easily two or three, staring solemnly at the camera. Amanda could be heard asking, "Is there something on your mind, Spock?"

"Your name is 'Mother'," the little Spock said. He began fiddling with some kind of educational toy lying beside him.

"My name is Mother?" Amanda responded, hardly sounding amused.

"All of the other children in my learning group call their Mamas 'Mother'," he explained. He turned back to her. "So your name is Mother."

"Oh." Amanda shifted the camera. She'd obviously knelt or sat down. "Is your name still Spock?"

"Yes." Spock put the toy down. He motioned for his mother to come closer. She did so, as the projection seemed to zoom in. "Your secret name is Mama," he said quietly.

"Alright," Amanda said. "So I can still be Mama at home?"

"Yes." Spock smiled slightly, showing some baby teeth. He handed her the toy. "Mama."

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
